User blog:Habrish/Candy World
Commonly asked questions answered here: �� Does Candy World have a wiki page? ✔️ Yes it does, and although it is not 100% complete is very helpful. https://seekers-notes.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_World �� Does Candy World have different versions of pictures? ✔️ The wiki page will tell you that it has 2. This is wrong it has 3. The third set will hit almost the second you hit virtuoso. So you have that to look forward to. Yay! �� About the sets of pictures. The first is not that bad, the second set is super hard and the third set once you get used to it is the easiest. The objects are a little bigger therefore not as hard to find. Moving on. Ways to throw the odds in your favor. �� I cannot STRESS this enough if there is a certain MODE that you DO NOT want to play in Candy World you need to anomalize you map. We did this so we did not have to play MATCH MODE in Candy World. Did we then play the anomaly? Only if we forgot to dispel it. Ooopsie! By the way thanks to everyone for sending us all the collections for Anomalies. We used over 150. �� Candy World in MORPHS MODE is pretty hard. We could get it down to one or two objects left. Then we would have to use an eyeglass. I don't think we ever actually seen anything change. It was all random clicking. �� Candy World in the DARK. Gary hates DARK MODE and will burn through Magic Lantern like there is no tomorrow. I like DARK MODE and just seem to find stuff better in a small area at a time. If you are running low on Magic Lanterns just use one take a screen shot and find objects at you leisure. General Observations. �� There are certain places in Candy World that multiple objects like to hide. I don't mean at the same time. I mean like you can find different objects in these same places almost every time. Therefore it is almost better to remember to look in places than to remember where this and that go. Here are some favorites places to keep in mind. -The basket on the right side of the floor up to the front of the screen. -The cake. -The floor under the table. -The table. -The bulletin chalk board by the door. -The two oval chalk boards over the windows. -Any tiny little space that looks something should not fit in it. -The pocket on the white jacket in the back of the room. -The box on floor up front. -The chocolate vat. -If you still can't find an object look up very high, in a window, on the shelves or the flower pots. �� Did we ever come to peace with Candy World? ❌ NO! It was a struggle. It just has to much going on. My advice on Candy World would be pretty much like advice on eating candy only a little at a time. If you try to "Eat" it all at once you are going to get sick! Now I think we need a vacation in the Villa ��️ to recover from Candy World. Where we will do such fun activities as swim in a school of sharks ������. Hug a cactus ��. Lastly Do the mamba �������� with a black mamba ��. If it means we don't have to go back to Candy World anymore. Category:Blog posts